Identity Crisis
by aliqueen16
Summary: As if the metas and her own meta alternate personality weren't enough for Caitlin to handle already, she undergoes a MASSIVE identity crisis thanks to Dr. Tannhouser revealing a family secret. Who will help Caitlin navigate this new reality? Just HOW much will things change? How will the others react? Dedicated to my marvelous FF besties/ sisters Brentinator and SenseiGrace.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey everyone! Hang on and pay attention to this story as some characters may undergo some changes...Also Killer Frost never kissed The Flash with her death kiss)

Caitlin's pov

I had been staring at the results on the computer screen for who knows how long, tears just pouring out of my eyes and racing down my cheeks; trying to process what was in front of me. How? Why? How did I NOT notice sooner? Cisco brought me out of my thoughts

"What's wrong, Caitlin?"

Not wanting him to see the screen just yet, I mumbled

"MAJOR identity crisis."

He laughed "How can YOU have an identity crisis? You're a brilliant doctor and bioengineer, a now-controlled awesome meta with ice powers in current need of a name change since you're not evil Killer Frost anymore, and you're my best friend; Caitlin Snow. "

I bit my lower lip, something that he didn't miss

"Caitlin, what's wrong with you? Level with me."

I looked up at him and he gently wiped my tears away, growing more concerned every second. I sighed " The parents who raised me... aren't my parents. They couldn't have kids, so they paid off the doctor to say I was stillborn and gave me to Dr. Tannhouser and Mr. Snow. I found my death certificate, birth certificate, and the testing confirmed it. I am one of twins. And forget Snow or Tannhouser, my real name isn't even Caitlin! My birth parents are both dead, but I saw my biological father a little, but neither of us knew."

He sighed, then hugged me "I'm so sorry. Do you want me to be there when you tell your twin? I'm so sorry Ca- wait, what's your real name?"

I blinked away a fresh batch of tears and barely managed to whisper the answer, stumbling at the VERY familiar last name "Gracie. Gracie Sue All- Allen."


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin/Gracie's pov

Cisco yelled VERY loudly "WHAT?! You're BARRY'S SISTER?!" I shushed him "I don't want people to know yet!"

He pouted " But I know!" I smirked, teasing him as we often did in our friendship dynamic "I said I didn't want PEOPLE to know. You're Cisco, you can know. " He mock- glared at me and stuck out his tongue at me "Rude!"

Suddenly we stopped, getting the feeling we were being watched. And we were. By the ONE person I wasn't ready to face yet. Cisco cowardly excused himself and I smiled " Hi, Barry."

He replied "Hey." I sighed "How much did you hear?"

He looked confused from overhearing us and I don't blame him " Why did Cisco say you're my sister? I'm an only child. My twin was stillborn."

I sighed " No, I wasn't. The adults I grew up thinking were my parents couldn't have a child. So instead of fostering, adopting or getting a surrogate like normal people; they paid the doctors big money to say Gracie Sue Allen was stillborn, and took me away and gave me to Dr. Tannhouser- Snow and Mr. Snow. Barry, I'M Gracie. Look at all the evidence, even DNA tests I ran after Dr. Tannhouser told me the truth."

By then we were both crying, and I had ran into his arms. Sure we'd hugged before, but this one was special, this was the first one since the truth; the first as twins; now we both knew. He let out a shaky, teary breath

" I've spent my entire life picturing it if Gracie had lived, and for the past few years you've been right under my nose. Finally, together at last. " he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead, my face still buried in his chest. He soon disrupted the quiet, blissful, peaceful and beautiful reunion, but with the one question I had been DYING to answer "So, who's older out of the two of us?"

I grinned wider and creepier than the Cheshire cat and he groaned " It's you, isn't it? But you're gonna be a nice sister and not hold it over my head or spread it around?"

I smirked deviously " Yup. And nope. I'm gonna tell EVERYONE."

He whined, pouting, sticking his bottom lip out and trying his adorable puppy eyes on me "But Graaaaaciieee... Please? For me?" I was not going to back down, no matter how adorable he was being " Not gonna work this time. Respect your elders' wishes, even if I am just two hours older. What, did you stop for a nap or something?"

He laughed "I don't know. I probably already knew I'd run a lot so I wanted to get some rest."

We both laughed til we cried. It wasn't even that funny, we were just so happy to be together again. As siblings.

SenseiGrace : this chap explains your question. Caitlin's fake parents bribed the doctor into lying and giving them the daughter

A/N: Caitlin will be called Cait, Caitlin and Gracie depending on who is talking to her, so I'll try not to be confusing, but just a heads up


	3. Chapter 3

New And Unimproved

Gracie/ Caitlin's pov

I cannot believe everything my so-called parents had KEPT from me! I cant believe I grew up in the wrong family! And they wanted a child so badly, yet were cold, distant and so focused on their work... From the stories Barry told me I started to fantasize what it would be like living with the Allen's, my real parents; then Joe and Iris. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of my birth parents, Henry and Nora. Both kept from me. Both gone now. I was too late to meet my mother, and had only seen my father a few times; neither of us knowing the truth. I stood at his funeral, thinking I was supporting a friend; not knowing my own father was being buried.

That made me so ANGRY! I spent the night working on something not science, medical or Flash related for once and all jaws were dropped when I walked into the lab the next day; covered in black from head to toe; including makeup. I also had a change in attitude, grief taking over me in anger. After I had made about 6 people cry in one day; Barry confronted me, still in shock

"Gracie, what gives? What's up with you?" Holding back my tears, I yelled at him about how maybe this was who I was and if he didn't like it, I wasn't going to change, then stormed off;not even caring if I made him lucky number 7 crying wise. I was robbed of my life; I had the right to be angry. So, SO angry! But no, Killer Frost wasn't needed; Gracie Sue Allen was more than enough. And I was going to be a force to be reckoned with.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry's pov

After weeks of Gracie throwing her rebellious fit and rage, I did not know what to do. I couldn't blame her for being upset, but she was spiraling out of control so quickly I could barely keep up with her "adventures". At first I was happy she wasn't inviting Killer Frost to this, but now I see it would've been easier to deal with a vindictive Killer Frost than a broken, vindictive and angry Gracie.

She was set on terrorizing Dr. Tannhouser for ruining her life, and currently had her captive in a undisclosed location. Thanks to Felicity and Cisco, I finally got the address; and sped off.

I found her towering angrily over the woman who raised her, screaming and demanding why she ruined her life yanking her away from her family. She was LIVID.

"My parents are DEAD! I NEVER got to meet my Mom, and barely knew my Dad! And how could you keep me from my TWIN BROTHER?!" for a while her gaze seemed to soften at the thought of me, I was clearly on her mind. She spoke bitterly "Barry needed me. And I wasn't there. Because of you."

Sensing things were about to get worse as she inched closer to the victim, I untied said scientist, scooped up my sister, holding her protectively and soothingly and she cried; seeming to have come to terms with our awful fate of having been separated. She spoke, voice muffled by my suit and her sleepiness " At least I have you now."

Pressing a kiss to her temple as she drifted off, I promised " And you always will."


End file.
